


Birthday Boy

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Texting, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Peter Parker has to do a TikTok challenge for his birthday. Tony watches, enchanted and very, very turned on.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 218





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today! And ironically, I found this incredibly sexy #nohandschallenge of this man I follow on TikTok - so my mind put one and one together, and here we are. Enjoy the short little drabble!  
> \- Kim

Tony shakes his head and watches the chaotic bunch of young adults at his dining table. They’re setting up this weird TikTok challenge for Peter’s 19th birthday. Ned is all over the place as he tries to explain the challenge to Peter. The boy nods along with every word his best friend says while MJ sets up her phone to record whatever they’re going to do. Earlier this week, MJ had come to Tony to ask if it was okay to celebrate Peter’s birthday at the Tower. Tony simply couldn’t refuse. He likes having them around more than he dares to admit.

“So… I have to eat the cake. Without my hands?” Peter asks, still a tad confused.   
“As sexy as possible,” Ned confirms with a sly smile, and MJ nods, chiming in.  
“You’re sexy and you know it, Petey. We chose the extra creamy one.” Tony snorts at that, still trying to ignore the slow spread of a tight feeling in his chest.  
“Please, please, please? You know how much my followers adore you!” Ned exclaims, and Peter can’t help but chuckle as he throws his arms in the air to surrender.  
“Alright, alright! I’ll do it.”  
Tony watches it all unfold. He presses his lips together. Suddenly, the man is not so sure if he should be here. Peter, his newfound crush…   
Watching him eating the cake like that might not be the brightest idea. But Tony promised Peter he’d be here. He has to stay. Besides, he doesn’t have time to decide. They’re all set up sooner rather than later. 

Peter is now seated at the far end of the dining table - a bright pink birthday hat secured to his hair with a bobby pin. Ned presses the record button, and Peter immediately sits up straight. A signature, cheeky grin spreads on the boy’s face. His gaze pierces right through the camera as he licks his lips once before diving in.  
His plump, pink lips part and slowly close around the buttery cream surrounding the cake. Tony feels like fainting. God, the boy moans at the taste of the treat. His hands are clasped together behind his back, unintentionally making it arch and sticking out his cute little bubble butt. Peter moves a few inches away, chewing and swallowing, then leans forward once again. He sticks his tongue out to lick up the crumbs and the cream. Some of it gets stuck on his nose and chin - Tony wishes they were alone to lap it up from the boy’s face. Those lips would be so sugary sweet and sticky and-

“M- So good, I want more,” Peter chokes out while diving into the cake. He takes a small, near-erotic bite from it. Ned and MJ cheer him on as he keeps going. Tony is enchanted. Mesmerized. Perhaps this hadn’t been a good idea after all. Peter is lapping and mouthing at the plate with big, slow, tantalizing motions. His adam’s apple bobs up and down every time he swallows. His tongue looks so wet and shiny. When Peter’s lips wrap themselves around the juicy cherry on top and bites into it, deep red fluid drips onto his chin. Tony is officially rock hard in his pants. His ears thrum with his rapid heartbeat. His fists clench into tight fists. He can’t stop watching.

Peter grins, stares right into the camera. Tony realizes Peter is shamelessly making a show out of it. He’s performing on purpose. Of course, that’s the entire goal of the so-called #nohandschallenge (yes, the kid had spent his days explaining Tony how the app works). Still, it fuels the burning fire deep inside Tony’s gut. He wonders how eager Peter would look lapping at his cock. Hollowed cheeks, batting eyelids-

“How was that!” Peter laughs happily, propping his hands behind his neck as he leans back casually. The cream still all over his face. The mischievous sparkle in his eyes is everything to Tony.  
“You’re a fucking beast, Parker, I bet they can’t stop playing it over and over again!” MJ jests. 

_That’s… That’s it._

-

Later that night, when the teenagers are gone, Tony sits down in his leather armchair - sipping at his favorite whiskey. His fingers hover over his phone screen.  
“Fuck this,” he mutters and presses the download button for the TikTok application. It doesn’t take long, and within an instant, he’s found Ned’s profile. As MJ predicted earlier, Tony watches the video. Over and over again. Somehow it’s simultaneously not enough and even _worse_ , to see Peter’s direct hungry gaze in the camera. Tony doesn’t last long, furiously pumping his dick faster and faster until he comes with a broken cry that somewhat resembles the boy’s name. Cum stains on his stomach. His arc reactor, too, making it look shiny and blue. Tony stares at it for a moment. Realization settles into his system. He’d gotten off to a video of his crush eating a goddamn birthday cake, how much more pathetic could it be? Tony quickly saves the footage for later use though, and throws his phone onto the nightstand with a sigh. He’s too tired to get out of bed, so he quickly wipes himself down with the silk sheets. He’ll have them washed tomorrow.

It’s only minutes later that his phone buzzes. Tony frowns, automatically reaching for it. His lips dry, his throat feeling very dry all of a sudden when he sees it’s a message from Peter. He swipes his finger across the screen to unlock it-

_God. Oh God._

Peter sent him the video. _Peter Parker sent him the video._ Tony gulps, his hand shaking as he scrolls down to read the caption.

“Was thinking about you the whole time, enjoy it 😏”

Tony has never pressed the call button so fast in his entire life.


End file.
